leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Luden's Echo/@comment-26218937-20150319041344/@comment-26231174-20150321231413
i only play ahri when i play mid, she's my baby, first main, and now my go to mid laner, this item is overkill on her, i love it, i don't build ahri like other people build ahri though, where most would try to amplify her burst for assassinations, i play her as a kiting mage, with as much spell effects as possible ludens echo in this case, amplifies her effectiveness as a movement based spell effect mage for me because it grants movespeed, and it applies spell effects while greatly increasing her damage output, my build for ahri since it's release has been: core: Ludens echo, Morellos, Rylais, Liandrys torment i either take lucidity boots, or mag pen boots, but typically, i build lucidity boots because i'm building Liandrys Torment which has the same mag pen, some very important passives, and a little bit of health, seeing as how i like to have max cdr for spell spam along the way somewhere i tend to build Lich Bane, because i love to weave auto attacks between my spell casts, and if not lich bane Iceborn Gauntlet, if i'm really pressured though and i don't have a chance to stop moving to throw out an auto attack, i get Rabadons Deathcap, and only then i may be considerably weaker, but if the enemy can't lock me down, they can't kill me, so i can provide tons of sustained damage and easily survive almost anything typically though, my build looks something like ludens, morellos, rylais, cdr boots, liandrys, and lich bane... without runes and masteries, that's 380 ap, and +15mag pen not much but when you consider that ludens applies all item spell effects given, while allowing me to outrun a wild udyr that has appeared, it's super effective the spell effects i have are as follows: Ludens burst, Liandries DoT, Rylais slow, and when they're below 40% hp, Morellos DoT also, you have to consider synergy: when an enemy has their movement impaired, Liandries DoT is pretty much doubled in strength, Liandries DoT also amplifies the DoT from morellos, so if they give chase, and they have to considering ahri's ult is a free GTFO plan, they will just burn, and burn, and burn, until they die, just like if they chased singed, synergy is key my build lets you kite 1v5 as ahri, and survive, potentially getting the penta, assuming you can juke skillshots and stuns, it's very strong for teamfighting because it supplies some peel, some aoe-burst, and aoe DoTs, and when i have to duel, or i can make an assassination on a squishie, i still have enough damage to take them on and enough movespeed to GTFO sure ludens is lackluster for a bursty ap caster like veigar, or ap assassin like katarina, but for a mages that rely on spell spam or kiting, ludens is the perfect item, remember this item was made as DFG's replacement, the problem with DFG was that it made bursty mages and assassins way too OP, even though it was meant for mages who didn't have as much burst but needed the kill potential, Ludens echo solves the problem for mages that don't rely on burst damage, but rather sustained damage, you just have to figure out how to build up the synergy, item synergy is a form of scaling